The Shadow Of Fairy Tail
by Highschool12
Summary: When you hear about Fairy Tail, mage Lucy Heartfilia, the light of the guild comes to mind. This isn't about her though she is included. This is the story of the shadow of the guild and how in a way, everyone wishes that they just remained in the shadows. Light and Dark had never been a good mix… Read To Find Out More… M for Swearing and Dark Themes


**Fairy Tail: The Shadows Of Fairy Tail**

Chapter One: Job Requests and Daddy Issues

It never went my way. Life never really threw me the good stuff. It wasn't fair at all. My bills were piling up ferociously and my friends were taxing all my money away. Every night, they freeloaded my bed, my possessions and my personal space. An opportunity had swung by my way recently with the chance to model for a magazine but was brutally snatched up by my best friend, someone who knew how broke I was. I'm sure they didn't mean it, I was positive. Until, when I requested we all go take a job and I was rejected. I loved my friends but really? Natsu was going fishing with, Gray was training with Loke and Erza was on an S-class mission. After Levy and Gajeel snatched up the press instead of me I really couldn't turn to her for help. I was stuck. My rent as due and I'm really too lazy to go on a job. It was never my fault. I'm too beautiful for all this stuff to fly my way!

I sobbed vigorously onto the bar counter, my breasts suffocating me in the process. "Lucy!" gasped Mirajane our guild's barmaid before yanking me up with one hand by the hair. My hand flew to the chunk she'd tugged. I'd almost forgotten that Mirajane too was an S-class wizard. Lisanna, Mira's little sister giggled from the other side of me, balancing a tray full of larger in one hand. 'Its okay Lucy, you'll find a way to pay off those bills, you always do", she reassured me. Confused I turned to her, "How did you know?" Mira piped up from behind me, "Lucy when do you ever complain about anything else?" Both siblings exploded into a fit of laughter. I sat there, annoyed at how the took such pleasure in laughing at my misfortune before going back to crying silently.

"OI LISANNA! Where's that pint?" called Laxus from the top banister. "COMING!", she yelled, smiling sympathetically before taking off toward The Thunder God Tribe. The tribe was more apparent in the guildhall as of late but I hadn't really had a chance to talk to the tribe much. I would like to talk clothes with Evergreen and literature with Freed. Mira patted my back before sliding back behind the bar to polish the pint glasses and top up Cana, our resident drunkard's barrel of whisky. I sighed before calling out one of my gate keys, Virgo the Iron Maiden. "How may I help you princess?", she sang slightly bowing in her maid costume. I rolled my eyes slightly before asking her, " Would you like to go on a solo mission with me?" "Of course," she replied. I took a deep breath. Wait for it. "Punishment Hime? I face palmed at my spirits masochism before waving the key in her face, sending her back through the gate and into the spirit world.

I loved Virgo but sometimes she went a bit overboard. Not that I minded too much, she was such a loyal spirit it wasn't that much of a problem. I loved all of my spirits really, even the perverted Bull Taurus and the flirtatious head of the zodiac Leo. I didn't really mind my spirits at all, even now, I had given Leo the week off to train with his best friend, Gray. The two used to be partners in crime but after forming a contract with him the pair didn't really have much time to hang out too much. I had given Leo more of a loose leash as of late, though admittedly, I missed the comfort of the golden haired idiot and his pick up lines. My stupid little lion. That man would be the death of himself, so willing, so loyal and so firm with being a gentleman; although Leo was undeniably a flirt he was at least a very good suitor. I was glad all the same though. Gray was my older brother in a sense and we had a good understanding as Gray was the calm and collected one of the group he was forever reassuring my meltdowns with real logic and a chilled demeanor unlike Natsu's stupid comments or Erza and her melodramatic airs. The ice mage really kept the cool of his namesake. I missed my brothers. Not that I'd ever tell them anyway. Gray would brush it off and Leo would throw a fit. The pair probably wouldn't let me go on a solo so I was quite well to time it the way I had.

I groaned exasperatedly before wandering stiffly toward the request board, my behind numb from sitting at the bar moping from so long. Already at the request board stood Nab. I didn't talk to him much but I knew he was always on the hunt for the perfect job although come to think on it, I'd never really seen him on a mission. "Hello Nab", I called over as I approached. " Oh Hi Lucy", Nab replied cheerfully. "Still looking for a job then?" I noted. Nabs good mood deflated instantly before sighing, "Yeah". I winced slightly for bringing it up before returning to the request board. I Shut my eyes and pulled out the first request my hand brushed. "That's the best one I've seen in ages", whined Nab from behind my shoulder. Startled, I open my eyes, jumping at the sudden closeness. "Yeah, I guess it is a good one", I said awkwardly. As he leaned over I realized something, if I played my well-known charm I could go on the job with him, make him do all the work and run off with the reward. The atmosphere was silent before I nervously choked, " We could, you know go together'. My eyes gleamed internally as I put my charms into full effect.

A wide grin spread across Nabs face and he nodded vigorously. "Are you sure?" Suddenly gaining some confidence I replied, "Of course, its about time you went on a job and I need to pay my rent about now anyway". We both took a step back from each other. "Would you like to meet at the train stations, say … nine?" "Alright", I said, slapping a hand in his to shake it, "It's a date". Both of us stood awkwardly in the silence of my misuse of the word date. You could practically see the tumbleweed in the background. A tinted blush rushed up Nab's face before he wandered into a manly discussion with Elfman, leaving me standing frozen and cursing my awkwardness. This wouldn't have happened if my team were here I cried silently. On the bright side, no matter how dim, I could finally pay my rent! Using my beautiful charms I had seduced Nab and got him to take a job where he would handle the brute work of killing the minions and I, the intelligent delicate young lady could use her wit to disarm the riddle master. It was perfect. I could split the reward 30/70 and buy myself a whole new wardrobe. I walked away certainly, pleased with my new accomplishment of getting Nab a job and myself a way to pay rent mentally blocking my social blunder. "Two birds with one stone!" I exclaimed gleefully.

"What's two birds with one stone", came a voice from in front of me. I opened my eyes and started in my boots. "Oh Hey Cana", I said, my dream bubble of paying of rent popped at the sudden appearance of my friend somewhere other than the bar. "Sooo?" she slurred slightly, which wasn't surprising at the rate she consumed liquor. I smiled again, " I'm going on a job!" "Cool. Who with?" I stopped for a moment before grinning. "NAB! I finally got the poor guy to get a job, probably seduced him and now I get to pay rent". My grin got darker as I thought of my successful plan. Cana stood expressionless before slinging her arm around me. "I've got much too teach you yet kid", she cackled, the pair of us laughing evilly. Earning weird looks from our surrounding guild mates and a couple of terrified gulps. "Speaking of jobs", I started as our laughing fits died down, Cana's stretching out a bit longer as a result of her drunken stare, "How did your mission with Guildarts go?" Canna slumped slightly and groaned, "Terrible". I sat down at a bench tapping the space next to me. "Tell me more"

"Well, Guildarts being the twat he is spent the whole time on the train talking about his previous missions. It was like he was beefing up his qualities to a dating column in Sorcerers weekly, saying all this stuff about how he'd protect me with all of his fatherly strength. Which of course utter …" I raised a hand, not wanting her to spiral into a drunken cursing match in which she usually forgot who she was insulting and fell asleep. "Sorry, its just it was all just words and stuff that didn't make much of an impression unlike his countless girlfriend before and after my mother". "It's okay", I replied motioning for her to go on.

"Anyway, as soon as we got there, the mission was explained and it was obviously far too easy and when I confronted him about it, which was immediately he brushed it off like I was too weak for a harder mission. It was just so infuriating, He took down the monster in a single swipe and turned the rest of it into and father-daughter bonding trip and tried to make it a camping trip of something. On top of all that, he gave all the reward money to me even though I didn't do a thing. I just felt so neglected, You know? Like how many years did it take me to finally become S-class and even now it's only because Freed and Bickslow wet easy on us and because you were smart enough to figure out everything. I'm so sick of being linked to Guildarts and expected to be so powerful. So done with being compared to the legendary wizard powerhouse. It's not fair. People only see me as a drunk. Do you want to know what the highlight of my magic power was? The grand magic games, because I beat them all. But the thing is that power wasn't even mine. It was a borrowed one. I'm so weak and stupid and even my gather of all people can't see through it".

"Wow Cana I had no idea you felt this way, it's okay you know, we all feel weak and underpowered. How do you think I feel with having such powerful and strong team mates. It's hard for me being the pretty one", I said softly, rubbing my hand on the small of her back making an effort to comfort her as tears sprang to her eyes. I understood the feeling completely of being underestimated what with my father treating me like an object for so many years of my life. "Look", I continued, "my father and I have been on rocky terms for years before he died. He neglected my personal rights and my freedom. I wasn't even weak in his eyes I was a trophy daughter. Even when he cleaned up his act we were gone and its not fair. Cana, I would kill to be in your position right now if it meant my father even so much as glanced at me without thinking on inheritance or money. You only get one dad. Don't waste him" "I just don't know how to tell him", She sobbed into my shoulder. I looked up and smiled warmly, holding Cana up with both hands before sliding out from under her heavy sobs. "Maybe, he already knows", I whispered in her ear and left the sobbing mess to Guildarts. "Dad?", I heard her whimper as I was walking back over to the bar. Sometimes Cana was too stubborn for her own good and refused to see the good in her father's actions, but we all knew better. She loved her dad. It was coming up to the anniversary of my father's death soon, my first after Tenroujima and I could only wish for a dad like Guildarts. Only wish. Guildarts had never been given an once of responsibility that didn't resolve with him punching something in the face and I understand it was hard for him to suddenly have a daughter. Just the same as it was hard for Cana to have a parent back especially after prolonging the news for quite the time she did.

I shook my head firmly out of my trance and sat back at the bar, ordering a strawberry smoothie. As I happily sipped away a slightly melancholy drifting between satisfactory hums, I was interrupted by Levy tapping me on the shoulder. "Heyyyyy", she dragged out, bending down into my face, smile wide. I know I had said I was ignoring after her and Gajeel had stolen my limelight but I couldn't after I saw the romance novel held out in front of me. "Thank You!", I yelled before squeezing her into a tight hug. She wriggled in my arms, " Lucy. I can't breathe." . I giggled and put and arm behind my head sheepishly, "Sorry Levy, its just I've been looking for this book everywhere". "It was a pleasure," she assured me, "but you know what I want in return right?" I thought for a second before smacking my head in realization. Oh yeah. I summoned Virgo nonchalantly, her arms filled with a stack of large paper. Levy squealed loudly in my ear making me shudder at how Gajeel could stand her shrieks with his dragon slayer ears. "THANKS LU! I've been waiting for the next chapter of your novel for weeks". I waved her off, pride showing clearly in my blush, "It was nothing". "No it wasn't, thank you", she insisted. I sighed, giving in almost immediately. It had been so hard to ignore Levy for so long. She was like my younger sister and frankly I was so curious as to how things were going with Gajeel. Though my concern in her relationship status had clouded during the magazine scouts visit I talked to Levy for a bit longer about my novel and Gajeel, gossiping like we'd never had a fight. I dismissed Virgo after inviting Levy to sit down and informing Virgo of the next day's mission.

Fairy Tail was so loud you couldn't hear a word of the couple I'd left in the corner. Until about an hour later when Guildarts stormed out the side of the guildhall, literally speaking as his magic demolished a huge chunk out of the wall next to the door before crashing through. Everyone looked up, no one questioning his actions, suspecting he had had too much to drink. I knew better as I scanned the guild and found Cana crying into a gallon of wine in the corner. I quickly dismissed myself form Levy, leaving her alone with a blushing Gajeel and edged back over to Cana. Blubbering sobs rose, gargling whenever she went for a swig of wine. 'What happened Cana?" I approached cautiously. This was the most emotional I'd seen her after she decided to ask me to be her S-class partner. A mumbled string of noise blew from her raw lips, the sting of alcohol drowning out he words. I bent down so I could make out what she wanted to say. "I don't deserve him", she choked. I smiled slightly. Everyone deserved a father and although their relationship started late it was clear that Cana and Guildarts were father and daughter in their own little way.

I hugged Cana and skipped back over to the bar, Levy and Gajeel were gone but both my novel and new book remained. Glee filling my lungs I breathed content sigh. Mira snuck up behind me saying, "Why so happy Lucy?", which make me scream and drop my papers and book all over the oak stained floor. I reluctantly bent down to pick them, still shaken but smiling that I knew something Mira didn't. "Lucy?" I sighed in mock exhaustion, "Enough with the third degree Mira I'm just in a really good mood. I mean, I 've seduced Nab into going on a job for me so he has to do all the work while I'm paid rent money, I fixed a little relationship problem between Cana and Pappy Destruction and Levy bought me a new book to make up for cheating me out of a magazine cover. All in a days work for the beautiful and talented Lucy Heartfillia." Mira looked confused, "Nab eh? I'd always pegged as a Leo or Natsu kind of guy". I cringed at the thought of being a relationship with either of them. Brothers were not meant to be dated. "No!", I argued, "Not like that, I just needed a Hench slave to do my dirty work that may or may not think tomorrows mission is a date.". Mira nodded thoughtfully before going back to being a professional , asking for my job request. I forked it over, fingering the pages of my novel as I waited for her to sign a confirmation in her light pen. She logged it in and told me she'd be closing the bar in ten minutes. Tiredly, I refused to lend a hand in cleaning up knowing that between Mira and Lisanna they had it covered.

I shivered in the cold night, half wishing Natsu was here to warm me up or that for once in my life I chose to wear sensible and appropriate clothing. Lonely, I summoned Plue, one of my lesser spirits but family all the same. As I balanced along the canal wall I looked into the water, constellations reflected in the murky water. I smiled loving pointing Plue toward his own constellation before breathing in harshly. Looks like it was going to be another full moon tonight. I thought of the day to come, nothing but questions filling my mind. The one that stuck out in particular was when would Erza return home? Her behavior had been odd before she left on her mission. I shrugged to myself, ignoring the men on the boat calling to me to proceed with caution as I unlocked my front door and fell into a dreamless sleep, fully clothed on the sofa , clenching the little snowman dog hybrid to my chest. Strange things happen on a full moon.


End file.
